


Phoradendron leucarpum

by Martisz



Series: tłumaczenia STARSdidathing [21]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M, boże narodzenie, bożonarodzeniowy fluff, jemioła, pierwszy pocałunek
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:54:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28247241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Martisz/pseuds/Martisz
Summary: Jeśli Tony nie trafi na jedną sam, Loki po prostu będzie musiał wziąć sprawy w swoje ręce. Każdy potrzebuje trochę jemioły w swoim życiu.
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark
Series: tłumaczenia STARSdidathing [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1654165
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Phoradendron leucarpum

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Phoradendron leucarpum](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9036302) by [STARSdidathing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/STARSdidathing/pseuds/STARSdidathing). 



> Wesołych Świąt! Ja obchodzę te, ale mam nadzieję, że wszyscy macie szanse nacieszyć się chociaż kilkoma dodatkowymi dniami wolnego. Z okazji świąt postanowiłam opublikować dwa tłumaczenia STARS, które dotyczą świątecznej tematyki (to tu bardziej niż to następne), nowy rozdział powinien pojawić się codziennie od dzisiaj do niedzieli, o tej porze, w której znajdę chwilę, by to opublikować.  
> Jeszcze raz Wesołych Świąt!

To stało się nagle.

W jednej chwili Tony był w centrum świątecznej imprezy Avengersów z drinkiem w dłoni i czapką Mikołaja na głowie. Śmiał się z jakiegoś tekstu Clinta, gdy nagle Loki przemaszerował przez tłum i warknął: - Stark!

Tony odwrócił się, wzdrygając, gdy jego ręka instynktownie podniosła się, by złapać coś zielonego, co leciało w stronę jego głowy. Udało mu się, choć jeden listek odłamał się i wpadł do jego napoju.

Gapił się, nic nie rozumiejąc, na trzymaną w ręku jemiołę. Nie była kiczowata, sztuczna czy podrasowana, jak te oglądane w filmach czy używane przez profesjonalnych projektantów wnętrz; wyglądała, jakby ktoś ją brutalnie oderżnął z jakiejś rośliny.

Ludzie wokół niego zamilkli, a Tony spojrzał na wykrzywioną twarz Lokiego, wciąż trzymając gałązkę.

-Yy.

Loki zrobił dwa kroki do przodu, teraz był w przestrzeni osobistej Tony’ego. Objął dłonią szyję śmiertelnika i, kciukiem podnosząc jego szczękę, powiedział cichym głosem: - Nigdy nie zatrzymujesz się przy tej roślinie.

Tony zamrugał.

\- Myślałem, że chciałeś mnie tam znaleźć dla żartu.

\- Nie – poinformował go Loki, a potem pochylił się i złączył ich usta w pocałunku.

Był on niewinny, ale emocje aż wylewały się z niego, nie przypominał tych lekkich, tradycyjnych całusów bez znaczenia.

Gdy Loki się odsunął, puścił Tony’ego i zrobił krok do tyłu. Słychać było śmiech i skąpe oklaski, ale te dźwięki były bez znaczenia w porównaniu z uśmiechem maga, którego oczy były tak pięknie łagodne.

To Stark pierwszy odwrócił wzrok, spoglądając na jemiołę, którą wciąż trzymał w ręku. Ścisnął ją podczas pocałunku, zdziwiony, ale daleki od zawodu, skoro zyskał coś, wokół czego krążyli od ponad roku.

Powoli rozluźnił uchwyt i znów spojrzał na maga, tym razem z uśmiechem igrającym na ustach. Potem, chwyciwszy jemiołę za łodyżkę, niezwykle powoli uniósł ją nad swoją głowę. Na twarzy Lokiego pojawiło się zadowolenie.

\- W zasadzie – powiedział mu Tony – to nie było pod.

Tym razem zachęcające okrzyki i gwizdy były jeszcze głośniejsze, a Loki pocałował go o wiele mocniej. Tony puścił roślinę, by zanurzyć palce w jego włosach.

Uśmiechnął się i poczuł, że drugi mężczyzna robi to samo.

 _Wesołych Świąt wszystkim_ – pomyślał – _ponieważ moja noc będzie diabelsko dobra_.


End file.
